I Always Keep My Promise
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Remember the day we made that promise? I promised to protect you. And you know me, I always keep my promise. Hope X Light
1. I always keep my promise

Quick notes here,

I did not quit my other story, I just felt like writing this.

I do not own FF13 and blah blah u know the rest

This does not reflect the thought of the characters as this is a FanFic

Well, please review and let me know if I should continue this story too or leave it as a one shot.

Once again, it's in a first person point of view so please bear with it. Sometimes I will shift to 3rd person though.

Can't say I'm really proud of this, it was a little rushed but I still enjoyed writing it.

I-I Always Keep My Promise

'Hope's Perspective'

Why? That was the only thing on my mind that day.

The day you went missing, the day I thought I had lost you forever,

If only you had asked, I would definitely have gone with you.

I would rather be with you than with my dad. Not that I hate my dad anymore, thanks to you.

Remember our promise? That we would protect each other?

"Why?" I think out loud. Tears in my eyes.

Why did you leave without me? Was it something I said? Something I….. Did? Or did you think I would have a better time with my dad than with the love of my life? Or did you think that I was too busy? Maybe you thought I would be a liability? My mind buzzed with questions, but the real question was, WHY?

I could not think straight, my life was a mess when you left me.

It's been 2 years, I thought to myself.

It's time to go out and find her; I can't stand not seeing her and not even receiving news about her.

But… how will I break the news to my dad?

Today marks my 16th Birthday, the day I decided to go out and find the only person I would ever love for my entire life.

Serah also misses her sister, and Snow always had to comfort her everyday whenever she never got any news. I was the same, until today.

I decide that I should go home and break the news to my dad.

I was surprised to see dad waiting for me in the living room.

"Hope, how have you been, my son?" he asks me.

"I'm….. Feeling fine." I saw with uncertainty in my voice, trying to find the best time to break the news.

"Well, I just want to say, Happy Birthday, son." He passes me a present.

"Thank you, dad." I open the box after tearing the wrappers.

It's a Blazefire gun blade, Light's favourite weapon.

"Dad, why did you buy me a gun blade?" I ask, wondering if perhaps…..

"It's about that time isn't it? You want to go out and find her, so what better weapon for you than the very weapon she used?" He said while smiling.

"Y-you knew?" I ask.

"I am your father after all." He replied.

"You don't….. Mind?" I ask.

"All I ask is that you return safely, son." He smiled and added,

"Of course, I AM invited to your wedding right?" he smirked when he saw my face turn red.

I quickly look away to hide my embarassment.

He took out a box and passed it to me.

"Dad?" I ask uncertainly.

"I got this specially for you and your future wife." He smiled and handed me the box.

"But dad, I'm only 16, it's not legal to get married so young."

He just smiles and says,

"Don't worry, I asked the sanctum for special permission and they granted it, seeing how you saved the world or something like that. And they really owe me a lot of favours so I called them in and pulled a few strings"

I just stare at my dad with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you so much dad!" I hug him.

"There, there son." He said it softly.

"Well, you better get going then Hope. You have a lot of distance to catch up to!"

"Well, there is one problem…." I murmur.

"And that is?"

"I have no idea where to start!" I unknowingly yell at my dad.

"Where does your heart tell you to go?" He smiles at me when I look at him with a stunned look and added,

"Go forth, with your heart as your guide."

I feel tears forming again.

I bid my dad farewell and, after I finished packing, walked out the front door.

"Bring her home safe, Hope. And come back soon. I want to be able to live long enough to see my grandchildren."

Bartholomew smiled, knowing that, had she still been alive, Nora would have been proud of her son.

I stood in front of the Villiers home and slowly knocked the door.

A big muscular guy opened the door.

"Hope?" The guy named Snow said.

"Hey there, big guy." I reply.

"Ah, come on in. Let me help you with that." He gestured to my backpack.

"Ah, no I'm fine." I quickly go inside.

"Snow, who is it?" I hear a delicate voice,

"It's Hope."

Serah comes running down the stairs in an instant.

"Hi Serah, you look great today." I smile at her.

"Hi Hope! You look really handsome today." She says jokingly.

"So, what brings you here?" Snow asks.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, I'm about to go on a…. trip and it may be a long time before I get home."

Serah's eyes softened. She knows what I mean by "Trip".

Snow, as always. Is oblivious.

"Well, take care then, Hope. Come back soon!"

"Yeah, see you Snow!"

Then I look at Serah and say,

"I'll bring her back safe Serah, don't you worry."

With that, I walk out the front door.

"What did he mean by that, dear?" Snow asked.

"Sigh, he's going to go look for Lightning. I thought it was pretty obvious."

"What?" Snow shouted,

"What is he gets hurt or…. He's just a kid! I should go with him." Snow was about to dash to his room when Serah stopped him.

"Then who will take care of me?" Serah said.

"Ah…" Snow trailed off, defeated.

"Don't worry Snow, He'll get her home safe. He said he would."

"Oh! I forgot! It's Hope's 16th birthday!" Snow shouted

"Oh, I forgot too." Serah admits.

"Haha, I better teach Hope how to use a condom, because sis will be all over him now that he's 16 and he looks so handsome." Snow said jokingly.

And that earned him a light slap from Serah.

"Oh, if she heard that you wouldn't be alive right now." Serah said.

Snow just threw on his usual grin and hugged Serah.

As I'm walking toward the city outskirts, I think about what I'm about to do.

Clutching the box with the wedding rings, I run until I passed the safe zone.

"I'll get you home safe, Light. I promised to protect you... "I softly say toward the sky.

"And you know me…."

"**I always keep my promise."**

**ToBeContinued? / End?**

_Authors Ending Notes_

_As I said before, please review if you think I should continue this or let it end this way._

_Thanks. Hope(Yes, pun intended) that you enjoyed reading, I really enjoyed writing this,_


	2. The search

Notes

All of them should be in the other chapters.

I do not own FF13 and this I not really what the characters feel, it's a FanFic ( though I wish it were real)

Enjoy and….whatever it's not really the best I have done in a while.

Reviews are appreciated, even if they are criticism.

II-The Search

'Lightning's Perspective'

_What was I thinking? I thought as I wandered through the harsh plains on Gran Pulse._

_Every Survivor of the Fall Of Cocoon moved to Gran pulse._

_Fang and Vanille got crystalized and never turned back to human again, sacrificing themselves for our sake._

_I intended to find them and find a way to turn them back to human but it seems it was a fool's quest._

_At least, if I still had the power of a L'Cie I could easily have made it to them by now._

_My thoughts drifted back to my surviving friends._

_I never even left a note or any sign, I just up and left them._

_Serah must be worried sick, Snow probably having to comfort her all the time._

_Sazh is probably too busy with his work to dwell much on it but I think he is also worried about me._

_And Hope…._

_I thought about the little platinum blond boy._

_It's been 2 years, since you confessed your love to me._

_It happened a few days before we fought orphan._

_I rejected him, lying to myself that he couldn't have meant it._

_It pained me to see his look when I rejected him._

_His eyes which were so full of love and compassion when he said he loved me were quickly replaced with wide, sad miserable eyes full of tears. And when I asked if we could stay friends….he just ran out of my tent, leaving a pool of tears…_

_I feel sort of guilty._

_I wonder what he is doing right now; does he have a girlfriend now?_

_I dread the thought._

_Secretly I had loved him too, but I was too scared to admit it. So I did what I always do, and pushed him away._

_I wonder if he still feels that way about me. I wonder to myself._

_I wish I had asked him to come with me. I secretly thought to myself._

_I decide to set up camp and promptly went to sleep, thinking of only one thing…_

_Hope._

'Hope's Perspective'

"Light, would you marry me?"

She appears stunned.

"_H-hope….I…I'm speechless." She stutters for the first time ever._

"Please Light, just say yes."

She hesitated before replying,

"_Y...yes."_

Then I was jolted awake by the alarm clock I brought with me.

"Stupid damn clock, woke me up from such a nice dream." I grumbled darkly.

I set up camp somewhere in the forest and strangely….I didn't get attacked at all.

"Well, I'm not going to make any progress just sitting here." I decide to get up and pack things up before getting a move on.

It was merely 5 minutes before everything was stowed away and I started walking again.

I started thinking about Lightning.

I wonder what she is doing now….probably still wandering the harsh plains…Alone.

I wish I could have been there with her right now, protecting her from any dangers.

"We made a promise after all, didn't we?" I say to no one in particular.

I try practicing how I'm going to propose to her, and I end up making a fool of myself.

I practiced on trees, rocks and even chocobos.

I think the awkwardness must be our age difference.

I wish I were born in the same year as Light….I thought to myself.

But, I was 7 years late…..I sigh.

I lightly slap myself.

Now's not the time for that, first thing is I have to find her and then I'll sort this stuff out.

As I walk ahead I see what appears to be a remnant of a camp.

I silently thank the lucky stars that I'm on the right path.

Thankfully, she didn't bother to mask her footsteps as she probably didn't expect anyone to be following her. I quickly run alongside the foot marks.

"I'll get you home safe, Light. I promised to protect you and I intend to keep it." I say to myself excitedly.

I passed by several more remnants of camps on my way there and that just proves that she went this way.

I willed my legs to go faster.

I can't wait to see her surprised face when she sees me. I smile.

After three days, I see a remnant of a camp that looks like it was recently there.

I'm so close to you now, Light. Just wait a little while more. I thought as I pumped my legs and ran as fast as I could.

"You should have realized by now, Light." I say to myself.

I always keep my promise. I thought to myself.

I pant as I continue to run non-stop.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_After three days of walking tirelessly, I finally found an easier way to my destination._

_I faintly remember this place…I think it was called the Archlyte Steppe._

_I see a way to get to Fang and Vanille, a crashed ship._

_It looks serviceable. _

_As I made my way toward it, 2 king behemoths appeared._

_I pulled out my gun blade._

_Even though I'm exhausted, I can still take them both on myself! I thought to myself before charging at them._

_That proved to be a fatal mistake…._

_But a mistake I would never regret…_


	3. My True Feelings

Notes

Well, I had a lot of free time during the weekend and I decided to work on my story because I was bored. I completed this on march 4th but I wanted to keep you guys in suspense.

I read a doujinshi for Hope X Lightning I think I took a few ideas and wrote it here.

Enjoy…. I really think I rushed it a bit too much so it probably sucked.

I don't really know how to picture a fighting scene in first person so I tried my best but it probably sucked!

Yes, I own FF13 MWAHAHAHAH! Nah I'm just joking. If I did then Hope would have been kissing Light more than half the time in the game…. And FF XIII – 2 would be based on both of them.

I felt sorry for leaving you guys hanging off the cliff so I decided to save you with this chapter =D

III- My True Feelings

'Lightning's Perspective'

_What was i thinking? Taking on 2 king behemoths like that. I thought as I lay in a pool of blood._

_One was dead and the other injured, but now Lightning 'Claire' Farron was lying on the ground. Bleeding almost everywhere._

_The king behemoth raised its paw to deal the finishing blow. I closed my eyes and wished for it to be quick._

_"I'm sorry Hope; i never got to say that... I love you; i wish i had brought you with me... I'm sorry i can no longer fulfil our promise." I say to myself softly._

_I heard a gun blade safety pin being pulled and unfolded, and the sound of running. I won't hold on to false hopes. I already resigned myself to death. Either at the hands of the King Behemoth or this stranger with a gun blade._

_While I slowly waited for the end, I thought about how Hope was never going to find out that I love him and that out promise would go unfulfilled. Those were my regrets._

'Hope's Perspective'

Damn it, she's so badly injured! I thought as i ran towards the king behemoth trying to kill her.

I click the safety off my blaze fire gun blade and unfold it, while charging at the king behemoth.

With a single swipe of the fiery blade, i make a deep cut on its back. The king behemoth roared in pain.

It then turned to me and readied to attack.

I flip the gun blade to gun mode and fired off a few shots.

The king behemoth then transformed and now it was standing, with a buzz saw in its hand.

I would say the battle went on for a long time until it got cocky and started taunting me.

That was all it took for me to behead it in a single swing.

It crashed on the floor, headless.

"Light!" I shout as I run to her.

'Lightning's perspective"

_Am i in heaven? I must be, until i hear Hope's voice in my ear._

_Did I die and go to Hell? I thought. Why do they mock me with his voice? _

_It was until i heard a sobbing noise .I realize I'm alive. I slowly open my eyes._

_There was a firm hand on mine, and i could make out platinum blond hair….Sad, frantic yet caring green eyes, and the feeling of tears dripping onto my face._

_I can't believe it…..Hope is here, to save me._

_I just stare at him blankly._

_I just couldn't believe that he actually came._

'Hope's Perspective"

"No! This can't be! You can't die!" I frantically clutch my hair in panic as i watch her, unresponsive to my voice or touch.

"Please...don't leave me." i say, defeated.

If only i were still a L'Cie, i could use magic and heal her...

If she dies, i could never forgive myself. I Promised,

Solemnly promised...to protect her.

I firmly hold her hand.

I can feel something wet on my eyes.

I willingly let the tears flow.

"What will i do...if Light dies?" i sob to myself.

My tears dropped on her face...her expressionless face.

I felt like i would commit suicide had she died.

"I promised dad I would let him see his grandchildren soon...I promised Serah that i would bring her back safely." I continue to let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry i couldn't fulfil that promise." I say to Lightning softly.

As I'm about to get up and shoot myself….. I mean, what better way to die than with your loved one? I shift the blade to gun mode and get ready to pull the trigger when I felt her stir underneath me.

"Light!" I shout. Tears still streaming down my face.

She looks at me blankly. Like she couldn't believe i was here, or couldn't recognize me.

Maybe she was too far gone to even recognize me...

"Even if she lives, I wonder if she can ever rely on me ever again." I look at her.

"Please don't die, even if you don't remember me...just please don't die." I finally choke out.

I prop her mouth open and pour in a potion.

Her face was still blank and her eyes in a state of paralysis or some sort of trance.

When I saw her body covered in blood, i felt my heart being torn apart.

If she died, I would never have forgiven myself, I would have forfeited the chance to continue living.

I hold my face in my hands and continue to cry.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hope."

I look up and see Light, sitting up in front of me.

"I won't die, Hope." she looks at me affectionately.

"After all, my Hope is protecting me." she takes my hand and put it at her heart.

I feel so choked up by her words i can barely make an audible sound.

She smiles at me.

I finally say something.

"Y-You're alive!" I exclaim happily.

"I-I can't believe it, I almost lost you…." My tears still flowing, but this time out of happiness and relief.

I gather myself and looked at her.

"If it's possible...I want to continue to protect you, Light."

She hugs me.

"Do you still remember? Back when you were 14? You said you loved me...but i never took it seriously." She pulls away and looks at me solemnly.

"You still remember it? Wow... after all these years...how long do you think has passed since then?" I chuckle but it quickly died.

"Of course i still remember, even after all these years. "She said while holding my hand palm up.

"Even though you rejected me, i still continued to love you... even if you may never have returned those feelings…." I trail off.

She surprised me by what she said next.

"But, at the bottom of my heart, I was happy. I loved you too but i couldn't admit it." She said it, tears beginning to find its way to her sapphire blue eye; she doesn't bother to hide it.

I stare at her. I feel tears of happiness forming on my eyes. I instantly let them flow out.

"I love you, Hope." she said it with such affection, I believed her instantly.

"And i always have, I love you too, Light." I reply.

Then, she came closer to me.

Her lips touched mine and we kissed, for the first time.

**Author's ending note**

**Alas, all good things come to an end. I'm thinking of ending this the next chapter and focusing on my other story(s). Sorry but I'm pretty dry on ideas for this. I already worked out the next chapter and all that is left is finalizing it and wrapping this up. If you're sad about this story ending, I must say that I understand how you feel, it was fun writing this. But I will continue my other story(s) so don't fret. You still have a story to read once this is over.**


	4. Together Forever

**Author Notesz**

**Well, This is the last chapter, and I'm really sorry for just ending it abruptly please forgive me! But like I said I'm dry on ideas. I kinda LOVED this chapter though, I'm really glad at how it turned out!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Criticism too!**

**Square Enix just, ugh…. Owns FFXIII. I blame them for making me end this story early! **

**Plot = ALL MINE!**

IV – Together Forever

'Hope's Perspective'

Today is a wonderful day...

It's been a while since I rescued Light. After i answered her questions, mainly about why i came to find her, she smiled at me and we kissed again. After finally finding out how to save Fang and Vanille, Which of course was also carried out, I brought them home safely and was promptly hugged by Serah for keeping my word.

Today is my 17th birthday.

I'm sitting on a couch in my living room...

Dad let me buy my own apartment room and live independently.

I clutch the small black box while thinking about Light.

She is probably hanging out with Serah right now...I thought to myself.

I'm thinking of proposing to her tonight, at my birthday party.

However, I was interrupted when i heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" I wondered aloud.

I imagined it was dad, and promptly went to the door expecting him. But i was surprised at who i saw.

It was Light, carrying a big suitcase with her.

"L-light? Hi, how are you?"

She just smiled at me.

"_Happy Birthday, Hope!"_ She exclaimed happily.

"Thanks!" I proceed to hug her.

I then registered her suitcase there.

I then pulled away and asked,

"What's with the case?"

"_It's a suitcase."_ She said.

What's the real difference...? I wondered to myself

"So uh... are you going on a trip or something?" I say, disappointed that she probably won't be attending my birthday party if she went now. Maybe that is why she came here so early! I wonder in silent horror.

She just smiled again and shook her head.

"_I decided to come live with you, from today onwards."_

I look at her, stunned. My shocked state was straight away replaced by ecstasy. I think I even slipped into a reverie.

"_I talked about it with Serah, and she was fine with it."_

She looks at me, sad and hurt evident in her eyes, and said,

"_Did you not...want me to?"_

I think I actually saw tears make their way out.

I shook myself out of my reverie and solemnly looked at her.

"I guess now is the time..." I whisper to myself.

I knelt down in front of her and pulled out the black box.

She looks at me in confusion, shock and awe.

I open it up and revealed a diamond ring.

I held her hand and put it on her finger (you know which finger of course)

"I planned on doing this tonight but..."

"Light, Will you marry me?"

She just stares at me and then at the ring.

Tears began to form in her eye.

"L-light! W-what's wrong?" I ask, very much afraid she would refuse. But currently more scared at what was happening. Why was she crying? I frantically thought to myself.

She just looks at me and smiled again... Her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"_N-No, it's just...I'm so happy."_

She hugged me and said,

"_Yes..."_

She pulled away, and kissed me.

And we were late for my party that night.

Well, I proposed to her on my 17th birthday, and she agreed to be my wife and set the date for one year later. We got married when i turned 18. Dad got his wish, when i was 19 Lightning 'Claire' Estheim and I had our first child. It was a beautiful baby girl who we agreed to name as Nora Estheim, a namesake courtesy of my mother. My dad was so happy when he first laid eyes on her, I wish he was alive now to see his new grandchild, a baby boy. Serah and Snow also had a baby girl whom they named Snowflake. Strange name, but she looks so cute. Dajh had a girlfriend now and he keeps coming to me to ask for some tips. I'm 20 years old now, Claire and I are very happy. She quit her Guardian Corps. Job to stay home and take care of our children. Every day after i come home from work i receive a kiss from her and a hug. Before i went to bed that night, I said to my wife, "I promised to protect you, and i vow to keep that promise unto the day i die." I kissed her and we fell asleep embracing each other.

To think...I should actually be thanking Snow, Light, Serah and Vanille too (1),

After all, without them i would never have become a L'cie and never would have met Light.

I smile, thinking about how bright our future looks.

_The End_

_**Author's notes**_

_**I WAS actually happy with this ending. Sadly it was such a short story…. Forgive me!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this story; I enjoyed very much writing it.**_

**_(1) __Snow for unintentionally making Hope hate him. (Mom falling to her death ring a bell?)_**

_**Light for actually attacking Anima.**_

_**Serah for indirectly causing Light to attack Anima.**_

_**And Vanille for pushing Hope to go after Snow.**_


End file.
